


苦咖啡

by BitterLicht - (AutomaticSaidTheMoon)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, 娜俊 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 18:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutomaticSaidTheMoon/pseuds/BitterLicht%20-





	苦咖啡

【001】

黄仁俊从最后一个活动结束开始便一直窝在宿舍里。他的发情期快到了，紧密的行程暂时告一段落，那么在宿舍休假也不会有太大的负担。他在躺床上躺久了觉得口渴，冷水瓶已经见底了，现在，他需要有个人帮他倒满。

可李帝努跑正在个人行程，钟辰乐回家了，朴志晟估计还在打游戏，最后一位……还是不要去麻烦他好了。

如果问这次活动有什么不同，一是从原本清新少年的风格转变成了叛逆炫酷，二是，罗渽民回来了。在离开舞台的日子里，分化成了一个强势的alpha。

黄仁俊一直认为罗渽民会和他一样成为一名Omega，至多是个beta，毕竟他的性格在那里，爱撒娇的小甜饼。

现在的罗渽民，依旧会撒娇，可怎么都掩藏不了他是强A的事实。

在经历长久的挣扎后，渴得不行的黄仁俊走出房间，一出门便和躺在沙发上的罗渽民对视了。对方漂亮的脸上没有了在舞台时的甜美温柔，冷漠的扫了他一眼便低下头看手机。

罗渽民的脾气也同他怪异的分化一起跑偏了，起起伏伏如同过山车那样。他可以在上一秒搂着自己撒娇，也可以在下一秒冷脸相对。

啊，早知道贴上抑制贴呢。现在回去又更尴尬。他硬着头皮走向厨房。

房门打开的瞬间，沁润扑鼻的茉莉香涌了出来。罗渽民的大脑被这片茉莉花海支配了，而此刻黄仁俊光洁的脖颈还在散发诱人的信息素，他握紧拳头抑制自己。

发情期就不要跑出来嘛。

手机屏幕在这之后突然亮得刺眼，明明他没有改动任何设置可就是让他难受。他熄了屏幕将手机甩到一边，盯着天花板出神。

接水时黄仁俊就感觉哪里不太对劲，他一出门便被浓郁的咖啡味信息素冲了脑袋，他将水杯放到一旁的桌子上，慢慢蹲了下去。不同于李帝努柔和的茶香，苦涩的咖啡混杂强烈的情欲刺激得他双腿发颤，意识被欲望占领，瞬间的脱力让他走不回房间了。

罗渽民察觉到黄仁俊的异样，走到他面前蹲下来，伸手抬起他的下巴强迫他与自己对视，他见黄仁俊反应这样强烈，便放任自己的信息素爆发，戏虐的看着面前的Omega痛苦。

“难受吗？你的临时标记呢？”

alpha与生俱来的压迫带来的恐惧让黄仁俊不自觉的流泪，娇嫩欲滴的嘴唇微张，发出微弱的喘息。脸颊因动情而红润，让人忍不住想一口吞下。

罗渽民咽了咽，喉结性感的上下跳动，他俯身到黄仁俊耳边，用磁性的嗓音开口道：“想做吗？”

【002】

黄仁俊的临时标记是李帝努给的。这是罗渽民回来后发现的。

虽然他知道他们并不会做到那一步，但一想到每隔一段时间他们就要光裸着身体紧贴在一起，李帝努咬破他的腺体将信息素注入，他们整日整夜的接吻或是温存……这些都让罗渽民气得咬牙。

所有人，背着他，悄悄的安排了这一切。

但他怎么能那么迟钝呢，他早该发现的。在修养的日子里，从他看过的影像来看，他们的关系是真的在变好。

甚至过分亲密了。

罗渽民有提出由他来承担临时标记的任务，他原以为公司会阻拦，可结果是黄仁俊自己先拒绝了。

不甘心呐，明明是我先对他微笑的，明明是我先伸出手的。

罗渽民瞧着眼前人湿润的眼睛，像是被丢弃的可怜小猫。他刚要吻住那两片诱人的唇瓣，一声惊呼打断了这个动作。

“怎么了？”

朴志晟从房间里走出来，一出门便看到黄仁俊和罗渽民面对面蹲着，看上去像是僵持着。尚未分化的他感觉不到空气里任何异常，只得开口发问。

“志晟啊，扶你仁俊哥回房间。”

罗渽民用命令的口吻指挥道，松开黄仁俊站了起来，背朝他翻了个白眼。即便没有分化但朴志晟仍能感受到突然的低气压，他连忙跑过去将黄仁俊从地上拉起来扶回房间。

照顾黄仁俊躺下，朴志晟关上门坐到床边关切的摸了摸他的头，又量了量自己的。

“哦，头好烫，哥发烧了？”

黄仁俊还在被强烈信息素压制的余韵中没缓过来，他张了张嘴，用沙哑的声音说道：“给帝努发消息，告诉他提前了。”

“什么提前了？”

未成年拿着手机问道。

“你就这么发。”

朴志晟离开后，黄仁俊躺在床上翻来覆去忍耐着，床单被他弄得满是褶皱。分化后他的临时伴侣就决定了是李帝努，就没有准备抑制剂这种东西。

他没有因为现状怪罪罗渽民的意思，他没有那个资格。是他亲手把他们的关系搞砸了，现在不过是自食其果罢了。

李帝努几乎是一到家便冲进黄仁俊的房间。动作快到吓得朴志晟差点将手机摔到地上。罗渽民看了一眼砰的关上的房门，转身从储物柜的深处拿了几罐啤酒回房间。朴志晟缩在沙发里，他不理解今天这几个哥哥到底怎么了。

“哥喝这么多？”

年幼的忙内怯生生的发话，他显然是没有读出空气里的氛围。

罗渽民没有回答，径直走回房间。

这次，房门发出比刚才还要大的悲鸣。

【003】

三天后，黄仁俊和李帝努从房间里一前一后的走出来了。

那时罗渽民正端着杯子站在透过落地窗散落在室内的阳光下喝水。在黄仁俊经过、两人直线距离最近时他闻到了对方身上的气味。恬静的茉莉香被完全覆盖了，取而代之的是令他厌恶的茶味。

原本因为明媚的日光，他的心情是很好的。

黄仁俊免不了和他照面，许是还记得几天前的不快，他挤出了个勉强的笑容。

冷脸只会让他们的关系越来越糟糕，罗渽民强迫着自己绽放出一个同今天阳光一样灿烂的笑，还贴心的问了句早上好。

像装作什么都没发生那样。

黄仁俊几乎是落荒而逃，钻进厨房里。

这情景被也来到客厅的李帝努尽数收入眼中，他皱眉，“你对他做了什么？”

“放心，并没有吓到你的omega。”

罗渽民说得阴阳怪气，李帝努板起脸瞪了他一眼。

“我有说错什么吗？还是说……”罗渽民转了个音，声线瞬间低沉下去，眼神锋利起来，“他不是你的？”

“黄仁俊不是物品。”李帝努厉声反驳。

“但你偷走了。”罗渽民自顾自的继续说。

这句话在李帝努听来尤为刺耳，身旁的垃圾桶被踢翻，陶瓷杯落在地毯上发出沉闷的声响。

杯子落地的那刻他的心瞬间收紧了，他七秒的记忆还留存着和黄仁俊一起购买这个杯子的画面。不过他现在不是为它紧张，他更担心地毯，毕竟在之后他只会被姨母唠叨。

罗渽民被李帝努按在地上，却依旧嚣张的勾起嘴角，脸上尽是嘲讽。

我.没.偷。李帝努说得一字一顿。

“戳到痛处了？”罗渽民还在煽风点火，毫不畏惧悬在半空中紧握的拳头。

咖啡与清茶本不是相合的物质，现在它们扩散到空气里，打一场无形的争斗。而有形的较量在持续飙升的信息素的催化下一触即发，他们都不知道下一刻还能不能保住自己这张吃饭的脸。

破碎声沿着与他们接触的木质地板传递，打断了僵持。从音色来听是玻璃材质，没能同先前掉落的陶瓷杯那样幸运，结结实实的落到地板上，结束了作为容器的使命。

“你们在做什么？”

黄仁俊惊叫一声。

李帝努松开牵制的手站起来，还好心的伸出手要拉起地上的人。

罗渽民避开他的手站了起来，故作轻松的活动着筋骨。

“我们在做晨练。是吧？Jeno。”

李帝努不露痕迹地收回手，表情柔和下来，点头附和着，“没错，是这样。”

但假惺惺的友好并不能掩盖真相，空气里带着硝烟的信息素暴露了他们。明明刚接受过标记，黄仁俊还是被浓度过高的信息素压得透不过气来，呆呆的定在原地，不受控制的颤抖。

罗渽民走近，想去牵他的手。

拖鞋擦过地上的玻璃残骸，发出最后的绝唱，黄仁俊避开他伸过来的手朝后退了一步，警戒的盯着他像是在看什么恶人。他一步步挪开，随后迅速扑向那个能给他安全感的人。

罗渽民收回悬停在空中的手，转头看着缩在李帝努怀里发抖的黄仁俊。

他很想霸道的将人抢回来，完全标记，绝对占有。可那不行，那会吓坏对方。

所以，现在，他只能站在一旁，被心爱的人甩开手，眼睁睁看着他投入另一个人的怀抱。

【004】

受那次冲突的影响，黄仁俊病了一场。罗渽民和李帝努也被后知后觉的经纪人训了一通。

不过相比在经纪人哥哥面前点头承诺，做些实际的赔罪可能更能让他心安。

黄仁俊裹着毯子倚在门边，看着在厨房里忙碌的罗渽民。

“在做什么？”

他说话还带着些许鼻音，懒洋洋的靠着木框，脸上多了几分厌世的意味。罗渽民其实很想说这样的黄仁俊看着更加令他心动。

“八宝粥。”

“你会做吗？”

“不是有教程嘛。”罗渽民指着亮起的手机。

“那不要放花生，我不喜欢。”黄仁俊走向料理台指挥着。

罗渽民看着刚倒入的椭圆颗粒，它们一落下便迫不及待的沉入粘稠的液体里。在蒸腾的热气中，他开始思考将它们捞出来的可能性。清脆的笑声打断了他的苦恼。

黄仁俊冲他摆了摆手。“逗你的，我不挑食。”说完在红枣跳进锅中和同伴聚会前拿走了一颗丢进嘴里。

“最近吃药太苦了，太苦啦。”

黄仁俊轻巧的坐上料理台，晃悠着脚撒娇道，企图博取始作俑者的同情。咬开的枣子飘出清甜的香气，散落在空气中。罗渽民觉得这时候接吻一定也是甜的。

不过，回到现实。

“快下去，这里太凉了。”

罗渽民打消念头要将他从这里赶走。在两人拉扯间，一声咳嗽打断了他们，李帝努倚在黄仁俊刚站过的位置漠然看着厨房里发生的情景，脸上看不出任何情绪。

他站在这里多久了？罗渽民不知道。

“快把他带走。”

罗渽民收回手放在黄仁俊腰间的手，装作不满的说道。黄仁俊从台子上跳下时，他以为自己看错了，但黄仁俊脸上一瞬的失望真切的发生过，他懊恼，想和上次一样打一架。可这次是他将人亲手推开的，这怪不得别人。

罗渽民洗完碗后走到客厅，黄仁俊整个人陷在柔软的靠枕里，歪着头盯着闪烁的屏幕，看上去就要睡着了那样。罗渽民走过去为他裹紧毛毯，黄仁俊在他的动作下惊醒，在看清来人后安心下来。

电视正放到麦格教授将分院帽放在小哈利头上，有闪电疤痕的男孩奶声奶气得祈祷着不要被分到他认为邪恶的学院。

“如果是你，你想去哪个院？”

“唔，”黄仁俊认真考量起来，“我倒不觉得蛇院不好。”

“斯莱特林？”

“嗯。”黄仁俊点头，坚定得同屏幕里的黑发男孩一样。

“哎，真看不出来。”

“那你呢？”

黄仁俊反问。

“我？大概，和你一样吧。”

【005】

“啊，抱歉，手机。”

罗渽民转身回家。这当然引起成员们的不满。尤其是这个走廊里年纪最大的成员。

看黄仁俊气得跳脚成了他最近新的乐趣。他也那么做了。罗渽民慢悠悠的晃到电梯前，黄仁俊投来的视线里逐渐孕起怒气，他握起拳头砸到下行键上。罗渽民注意到黄仁俊的手腕空荡荡。

罗渽民摩挲着自己的手镯，银色金属在长时间的佩戴下有些失去光泽。他摘得用力，开口处的尖角划过皮肤留下一道清白的痕迹随后转红。他盯着红印怔了许久后，将手镯重新戴好。

“我们成员们有送什么特别的生日礼物吗？”

罗渽民迫不及待的举手。

“我给仁俊送了手镯。但是……”

“是的。”黄仁俊将手腕拉起打断了他接下来的话，玫瑰金色的手镯在惊诧的目光里出现。

“有用心戴呢。”主持人赞叹了。

短暂的眼神交汇后，黄仁俊躲闪着他的目光低下头。在眼神的追逐中，罗渽民的眼睛刺痛了一下，也许是美瞳滑片了，他转动眼球好让自己舒服些。等到他注意力回归时，话题已经在过场白中推进到他追不上的地方去了。

“仁俊有想交换一日身体的成员吗？”

“emmm……好像没有呢，我更愿意做自己。”

“实际上，仁俊尼更爱自己。”李帝努接过手麦补充了一句。

“呀！”黄仁俊抬手重重的拍了李帝努一巴掌对着摄像机认真反驳。

罗渽民盯着黑色机器闪烁的红点陷入了混沌。如果刚才李帝努是话作为假设，反推黄仁俊的种种行为的正确性，那么的确是这样了。

接下来的录制罗渽民完全打不起精神了，木然的看着跟随八十年代迪斯科热舞的人。他跳得那样卖力与流畅，仿佛经历了长时间的练习后终于等到了展示的一天。

他还记得那晚的问题。在屏幕滚起职演表，消退的灯光里。赫奇帕奇。那是最终的答案，罗渽民没说。

人人都向往安静平和的生活。罗渽民也是。

但怎么办呢，他们是偶像。

所以不得不把手伸得更长，爬得更高，去换取一个光明的未来。

但他不觉得黄仁俊是那样的孩子。从见面开始黄仁俊就是健康、阳光的姿态，善良的对待着所有人。被保存得很好的金色手镯在聚光灯照射下发散的光芒不会骗人。

他相信他不会就这样丢下他，就像曾经他相信自己还能回到舞台上那样。

【006】

李帝努醒来时原本该躺在他身边的黄仁俊却不见了。身侧的位置冰凉，那么是他睡得太沉了。

走出房间，黄仁俊背对着他站在阳台上。初夏傍晚微凉的风同样刺得人战栗，可黄仁俊穿着单薄的t恤就这么站在外面。李帝努拿了毯子披到他身上，瞥见他手里的杯子。

深褐色的清透液体随着手的晃动卷起波澜，李帝努不解。

“你什么时候开始喝咖啡了？不头痛了吗？”

黄仁俊不回答，眼睛仍旧盯着远处不知在想着什么。橙红的夕阳洒在他身上让他整个人鲜活起来，这本该是副温暖的画面。可黄仁俊周身却萦绕着清冷落寞的情绪。这样的黄仁俊是最让李帝努害怕的：他没法知道对方在想着什么，那么任何一句话都会让他们陷入僵局。

从见面起他们就不是能好好说话的关系，也时常争吵。他一直在试图改善，但是所做的一切都是徒劳。

他们其实离得很远。

但黄仁俊接受了公司的安排。

“我知道你不喜欢我，为什么要勉强自己？”李帝努看着情绪低落的黄仁俊，直截了当的问道。

“怎么会呢。”

“那你说说你喜欢我什么？”李帝努半开玩笑的说道。

黄仁俊“唔”了很久，随后答道：“你很安全。”

这下李帝努笑不出来了。是的，他很安全，他不会越界，更不会将他绊住。

不过没关系，他本不奢求能得到什么，他已经很满足了。

“可以喝一口吗？”

不等黄仁俊同意，李帝努从他手里拿过，液体顺着吸管上升进入口腔，如果不是李帝努反应得快，嘴里的咖啡此刻应该会喷洒在空气。但他忍住了。

黄仁俊一脸鄙夷从他手里夺回杯子，继续将恐怖的液体送入身体，表情平淡得仿佛他们不是在喝同一杯饮料。

比任何东西都要苦涩的这杯，李帝努也曾喝过。

8shot，只有那个怪人才能想得出来的剂量。

“仁俊啊，太苦了，这对你的身体不好，给我吧。”

李帝努伸手想要阻止他近乎自虐的行为，黄仁俊固执的将杯子交换到另一侧手里。

“为什么喝这么苦的咖啡？”

黄仁俊望得更远了，他一向喜欢高处与远方。睫毛随着飘忽的眼眸颤动，他本不想说话，却还是回答了。“想知道有多苦。”他停顿了一下，挑了挑眉，又继续说道，“但也不过如此。”

李帝努愣住了，一向慢半拍的大脑此刻却迅速理解了他这段话的意思。深刻领悟后，他情愿自己是个傻瓜。几分钟前强迫自己咽下的液体让他的胃开始翻滚，舌头已经麻痹了，喉头苦得发紧，同他酸涩的心一起收缩。随后负罪感涌了上来，李帝努觉得自己该道歉，可又没有正确的立场。

他们刚度过亲密的时间，黄仁俊身上还留着他们缠绵的证据。他原以为这层关系会拉近他们的心，然而现在的情况昭示着这或许是种异想天开。

他本是光明正大的在他身旁的，可现在却像是偷了什么东西那样难受。

【007】

路过VISON练习室时不知为何罗渽民放慢了脚步。他原本是不想停下的，但眼睛不自觉被里面的情景吸引。

现在应该是休息时间，成员随意的呆在各个角落。他一眼就看到黄仁俊靠着镜子坐着，和黄旭熙贴在一起，两人对着平板在看些什么。就在罗渽民看过去时，两人像是看到什么好笑的东西，他看到黄仁俊笑得身子颤抖，巴掌狂拍黄旭熙裸露的胳膊，爽朗的笑声穿透了墙壁甚至能传入他的耳中。

周身的温度伴随着屋内的打闹直线下降，仿佛落入了天寒地冻的极地。

罗渽民很久没看过黄仁俊这么开心了。发自内心的大笑与眉飞色舞的交谈。他的每次快乐都是和他的中国同胞一起实现的。

低矮的天花板挤压了空间，空无一人的走廊如同安静的死街。冷气开得太足了，寒意入体，他冻得发抖。

以公司的安排，黄仁俊回国后，他的临时标记会由黄旭熙来承担。听说那个傻大个对此很高兴。毕竟，他是他最爱的弟弟。

他很快就被眼尖的钟辰乐发现。

那么，观察结束了。

钟辰乐拍了拍黄仁俊的手臂后朝他指过来。黄仁俊几乎是立刻抬起头，目光顺着指示的手指投来，两人的视线透过朦胧的玻璃交汇。罗渽民在这一瞬间低下头，随后又鼓起勇气抬起。

在不近不远的距离里，黄仁俊从迷茫到探究的表情被悉数收入眼中，而他自己始终是一副凄怆到要落泪的神情。罗渽民知道这样不好，但他没办法控制住。

许是厌倦了这样的拉锯，黄仁俊站了起来，朝门口走来。

这不是在大脑的驱动下发生，罗渽民在对方起身的那刻迈步跑向电梯。按键几乎要被拍坏，电子门打开的声响与电梯“叮”的开门声重合。罗渽民迅速冲进能够带他逃离的立方体里，急促的按下关门键。

冰凉的金属触感让好不容易升起的体温降下，他贴着电梯的舱体大口喘息。

李马克的话语此刻还在脑海回响，一遍遍刺激着他衰弱的神经。

中国队的流言随着中国line的直播愈演愈烈，在中国人集合练习后得到证明。个人练习结束后罗渽民去了一趟李马克的常用房。他估摸着这位练习狂魔还没走，而李马克的确没让他失望。

“听说，仁俊要去中国队？”

罗渽民开门见山的抛出问题。

李马克的眉毛拧在一起，一副“我就知道”的表情将耳机从脖子上摘下。昂贵耳机的金属外壳砸上价值不对等的塑料桌板发出一声重响，罗渽民的心跳漏了一拍。

“你知道黄仁俊是怎样的人。他最懂什么对自己有利。

“他绝不会为了什么人留下的。”

李马克断言，修长的手指敲起了桌面。他朝罗渽民看了一眼随后又迅速垂目。这个动作实在是异常的很。房间里沉默得诡异，只有一下一下的敲击声震荡，顺着介质与空气传入耳道，顺带着将本就无法平静的心击得跌宕。罗渽民抬起手捂上胸口，静静等待着他接下来的话。很显然李马克是打算说些什么的，对过去的揭秘或是对未来审判。

李马克抬头同他对视，带着一定程度的意味深长。

“就像他没等一个不知道会不会回来的人。”

【008】

黄仁俊洗完澡回房间刚要关上房门时，厚重的木质门板被牵制，这股阻力将门拉开，罗渽民的脸露了出来。

“要帮你吹头发吗？”

黄仁俊想起白天在公司他在门外欲言又止又迅速逃走的情景。估摸着绝不是吹头发那么简单，他放人进来。

罗渽民拿着风筒细心的拨起潮湿的头发。被吹干了的柔顺发丝滑过微凉的手指从他手中逃脱，风将他们吹得七零八落，他抓不住它们。

初夏的夜晚已经有些热的，机械制造的暖风惹得黄仁俊更加燥热，他能感觉到后背透出细微的汗水。他焦急的坐着，等待宛如酷刑的服务结束，令人烦躁的轰响止停后，他如释负重，拿手扇风企图让自己凉下来。

罗渽民细致的将吹风机的线整理好放回柜子里，随后靠着桌子认真打量起面前的人。

黄仁俊被盯得慌张起来，他开始思考最近是否有做什么得罪他的事情。

同样受风筒的影响，罗渽民舔了舔发干的嘴唇斟酌着语言，他在考虑用一个什么话头才能让主题朝向正确的方向并且能够避免争执。可忍一时越想越气，话到嘴边：“马克哥说，是你让他们对我隐瞒你分化的事的。”罗渽民歪着头，“你不想解释什么吗？”

黄仁俊愣了一下，精巧的嘴抿起，一对杏眼开始慌张的躲闪。

罗渽民不是没有怀疑过。黄仁俊突然减少了来探望他的次数，短信也回的敷衍。

“为什么躲我。”

罗渽民一把抓住黄仁俊的手，将它们包裹在自己温热的掌心。黄仁俊触电般将自己的双手迅速抽离。随后又抬眼小心翼翼的去看他的脸色。

照亮世界的仁俊愿意照亮一切，唯独绕过了他罗渽民。

罗渽民苦笑一声，这笑声在他自己听来都心酸。

比谎言更恐怖的是真相。

他先前所有的忍耐都像是笑话一样。

他从没真正抓住过什么。前途也好，命运也好，都是阿甘的羽毛，风一吹就飘远了。

在休养的许多个夜晚，他常常会去想他们过去在一起的日子。他曾把那些时间比作粉色的泡泡。他没去想过现实的东西，在一年多的空白期里违背着成长保持孩童的初心。

于是泡泡也破碎了，绮丽的梦结束了。

“你把我抛到多远之后了？”

罗渽民说着踱步到门口。

“你说会等我的。”

黄仁俊突然意识到他要做什么，但是已经迟了。“咔嚓”一声，门被上锁。在罗渽民的步步逼近下，他挪动着身体到床铺深处。

“渽民，我没办法……”

大手一把捏住他纤细的脚踝将他拉回床边，罗渽民冷着脸动手将他的衣物剥落。

临时标记在他们频繁的皮肤接触中解除，黄仁俊逐渐能嗅到空气里弥散开的咖啡香，浓郁信息素中的强烈欲望让黄仁俊无力反抗，他试图用言语拉回对方的理智，却也说得磕磕绊绊。

“你不可以，公司不会允许的，我，我还要回国……”

“回国”两个字本就是心脏的枷锁，蹦出的瞬间便将就快爆炸的心锁得更紧。

他就要无法呼吸了。

积郁的怒火爆发出来，罗渽民发狠的将分身送入甬道，性器直白的挤进那个藏在隐蔽处的腔道里。黄仁俊被突兀的快感刺激得惨叫了一声。

“渽民，我错了，求你……”黄仁俊徒劳的在他耳边哭喊，却不能阻止事情的恶化。

罗渽民冷漠的看着身下人苦苦哀求，不管不顾的抽送起来。并不结实的上下床在激烈的动作下发出轻微的咯吱声，同暧昧的呻吟纠缠到一起。意识被抽离，取而代之的是名为罪疚的情与欲。黄仁俊的手胡乱的在空中挥舞，想要抓住些什么，随后被宽厚的手掌包裹住，纠缠之下十指相扣被回按到床板上。狭窄的床榻间升起高温，身上满是黏腻的汗液，像是落入了滚烫的深水中。

“你都忘记了？都忘记了？嗯？”

“渽民，你听我解释，我可以解……”

话语被撞碎。黄仁俊想要游回水面，而罗渽民牵制住他一心想要将他溺死在里面。他的腰肢被迫抬高去迎合对方的动作，经受的每一次撞击都像是拼尽了全力，几乎要将他的骨头震碎。这不是在做爱，罗渽民是真的想让他去死。

汗液在空气里蒸发带走热气，他冷得仿佛又回到那个寒冬。摇晃的视野里，过往开始闪回。深绿条茎与鹅黄果球，红色丝带将它们捆绑后随惯性垂落在雪夜里飘荡。

圣洁的赞歌经历时间的长河回到耳边。少年冻得通红的脸绽开笑容，随后嘴唇翕动。

他在说什么？

在说一个隐晦的告白。

沉重的悔意在心里升腾，黄仁俊放弃了挣扎认命的闭上眼。他垂下的手臂抬起，终于能搂住渴望已久的怀抱。他放下了所有对未来的执念，在滴血般的耳廓旁轻声说出长久以来的第一声道歉。

“渽民啊，对不起。”

欲望在这一刻到达顶峰，精液灌注进腔道里，罗渽民掐住黄仁俊的肩头，咬上了他的腺体。逃亡的猎物终于被捕获，牙齿狠狠陷进皮肉里，打算让这伤口成为这里最深的疤痕。

黄仁俊痛得麻痹，却仍旧能感觉到罗渽民的所有物源源不断注入他的体内，侵蚀着他的身体。

连灵魂都要占领了。

他们的生命就此连接到一起。羁绊刻入骨髓，只有死亡才能将他们分离。

黄仁俊湿润的双眼对上同样泛红的眼眶，那双褐色的眼眸如同清澈的咖啡，在潮湿的水汽里发散着无法掩饰的喜悦。

“没关系。”

罗渽民低哑的声音伴随深沉的喘息在房间里响起。

“这下，我们分不开了。”

【009】

门斗的顶灯发出微弱而稳定的光，男孩走过被装饰闪耀的圣诞树，站到昏黄的光照下。他站得笔挺，虔诚的等待着他的小精灵从不知道哪个地方飞出来。

童真的圣诞礼赞从最近的室内里飘出，同另一边的“All I Want for Christmas Is You”缠绕在一起。罗渽民搓了搓手，觉得自己仿佛站在两个时代之间。

黄仁俊蹦跶着跑下楼梯，他本想跳到对方身上，却在起跳前停住了。罗渽民放下想要接住他的手臂，落寞在脸上一闪而过，随后他打起精神摸了摸对方柔软的头发。

“疼吗？”

脆弱的话响起，黄仁俊问得小心翼翼。

“嗯。”

“会好起来吧？”

“嗯。”

黄仁俊吸了吸鼻子，转开话题，“为什么不上去，成员们也都想见你。”

罗渽民摇头，“不，今天我只想见你。”他看着黄仁俊空荡荡的脖间，抱怨起来：“怎么没戴围巾？”

黄仁俊刚要张嘴解释便被他接下来的话打断。他摊开手掌，艳红苹果吊坠就躺在他的掌间。

“不过没关系，这样就可以戴上了。”

男孩马上凑近将脖子毫无保留的交给他，随后带着体温的项链被戴上。黄仁俊盯着面前反射出淡红光芒的苹果，双颊也被这吊坠染色。罗渽民满意的看着被项链圈住的人，他做了件让自己安心的事。

“听说明年年初会回归。”

“是的。最后的初恋。”

黄仁俊说着笑了起来，怯生生的看向他。罗渽民读懂了他的眼神也跟着笑了起来。

情愫暗涌的对视中，罗渽民猛得朝黄仁俊的脸贴近，吓得对方迅速往后退了一步。罗渽民很早前就注意到他们所站位置上方的植物，穗状的绿色枝叶与淡黄色的球体悬挂在单元楼的门框上。

是Mistletoe。

罗渽民不怀好意的看着他，笑得像是恶作剧得逞的顽童。

黄仁俊羞耻的低下头，这是多么恶劣的玩笑啊。“你要做什么啊？”他嗔怪着。

罗渽民拍了拍黄仁俊的肩膀示意他朝上看。

“仁俊，你知道吗？在西方传说中，站在槲寄生下的人，不能拒绝对方的亲吻。”

罗渽民收敛了笑意，说得一本正经。

“真的？”

“真的。”

吐息呼出遇上低迷的温度在两人之间聚起白色的雾气，氤氲之下，罗渽民错开黄仁俊娇艳的嘴唇，冻得通红的鼻尖擦过他冰凉的脸颊，在饱满的嘴角留下轻盈的一吻。

彼时他们都尚未长大，一切都停留在年少的懵懂。

而槲寄生下的亲吻则是许愿，

愿相爱的人能够白头偕老，共度余生。

罗渽民盯着黄仁俊，此刻对方正低着头，将眼睛藏在厚重刘海的阴影下。

“等我好吗？”

罗渽民低头靠近对上他躲闪的双眼，盈盈的眼眸盛满名为期待的星河，他看到黄仁俊的耳尖开始发热，很快红得如同熟透的桃子。

他喜欢桃子。

黄仁俊回答了，声音细微，像个情窦初开的小姑娘。在纯白的气息里，答案呼之欲出。

“好。”

-END-


End file.
